


Month 5

by DaFishi



Series: Nine Months [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is a Good Husband, Alpha Thomas, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Alexander, Pregnancy, Thomas Jefferson is a Sweetheart, Those last too should be real tags, baby girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: “We’ll be on her like white on rice.”“What if it’s brown rice.”“Let me have my moment.”“Ok, sorry.”
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Nine Months [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210706
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Month 5

**Author's Note:**

> I have the next months planned out
> 
> I might even post another today 
> 
> Who knows
> 
> I sure don’t

“Congrats, it’s a girl!” The doctor says happily.

Thomas would deny it, but he most definitely squealed.

Alexander laughs. “I knew you wanted a girl!”

Thomas deflates. “I’m sorry.”

Alexander smiles. “Don’t be. It’s ok to have a preference. I know you would have loved her even if she was a boy.”

“She might not want to be a girl or a boy,” Thomas says after a minute.

“Then she can be whatever she wants. We’ll support her no matter what,” Alexander says confidently. “Except for drugs.”

“Or face tattoos.”

“Or underage drinking.”

“Or joining a gang.”

“Or smoking.”

“Or having sex before the legal age.”

“Or even worse.”

“What could be worse than everything we just said?”

“Becoming a republican.”

“Alexander, you can’t dictate our daughter’s political opinion.”

“Watch me.”

Thomas thinks over their conversation. “Wow, there are a lot of ways our daughter’s life could be screwed.”

Alexander grabs his hand. “But we won’t let that happen.”

Thomas snorts. “Hell to the no we won’t.”

“We’ll be on her like white on rice.”

“What if it’s brown rice.”

“Let me have my moment.”

“Ok, sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
